


Choices

by alinakay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinakay/pseuds/alinakay
Summary: What if Rey chose to be with Ben? She doesn't choose the Dark side. She chooses to believe there is still good in Ben. Gaining his trust, she takes his hand and becomes the First Order's Empress. But everything comes with a price. TLJ Spoilers





	1. Chapter 1

Choices Chapter 1 

 

“You're still holding on! Let go! You want to know the truth about your parents or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it.” Kylo Ren takes a deep breath, steps closer repeating “Say it.”

Rey is sobbing, choking down the truth. “They were nobody.” 

“They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a popper's grave in a Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing, but not to me. Join me.” Just like Luke, she is put on this mighty pedestal. Kylo Ren decides he wants to bring her back down to his level. They are alike, after all. 

Rey is torn beyond words. She wants to believe that there is still light in Ben, someone she has grown to understand and care for. She chooses the light above anything but is wondering how the best way to protect the light might be. Does she stand with Ben? Or does she walk away from it and rejoin the Resistance?

“Please.” Kylo Ren begs her. He had never imagined he would find someone who could possibly understand his darkness. He doesn’t choose to be bad. But he believes the light betrayed him. Holding out his hand, keeping his glove intact, desperately waiting for her answer. Her silence is painful. “Give yourself to the dark. To me.” 

After several moments, Rey takes a leap of faith, putting all of her trust into Ben. When given the opportunity, she took Ben’s hand and embraced the dark side of the force. He looks down and sighs in relief. Rey takes a deep breath. Rey wonders if she would regret her decision. She didn’t choose the dark, she did choose Ben. Still, the darkness is invited in and she feels her soul darken. 

“Follow me, there is much to do.” Keeping her hand, Kylo Ren leads Rey to the Commander’s bridge. When they enter the room, the First Order is confused by her presence, especially General Hux, who has yet to receive the news that the Supreme Leader, Snoke, is dead. The chain of command is to be shifted. 

“What happened?” General Hux questions.

“Stand down, General. There is new leadership that is not to be questioned.” Kylo Ren looks over at Rey, clearly overwhelmed with her new feelings. “We will be in my chambers.”

“You presume to command my army?” General Hux is furious. Without his power, Kylo Ren is nothing. Hux controls the army, continues to plan the next battle attacks, and would lead the First Order to carry out Snoke’s orders. Who was Ren to believe that he would presume to be the successor?

Sensing his thoughts, Rey decides she needs to prove her commitment to the Dark side. She turns and force chokes Hux. She doesn’t like it, but it seems like a necessary decision to gain Ben’s trust. She just hopes that these decisions won’t force her into being something that consumes her. She needs to fight to block her inner thoughts, through having a force bond will make it more difficult.

“Long Live the Supreme Leader and his Empress.” Hux is defeated. Kylo Ren chuckles and leads Rey out of the Commander’s bridge. When they reach his chambers, Rey observes her new surroundings. She is just worried what will happen to the Resistance. She isn’t convinced that Hux won’t act on his own. “Come here,” Kylo commands.

“Ben.” Rey pleads. She is trying to come to peace with her decision, but it doesn't make it easier. All of this was just too much. 

“The past is dead. No reason to revel in it.” Kylo Ren snaps at her. Taking a deep breath, he apologizes. With her, a scavenger who stole his heart, reminding him he still has one, he wants to be honest and loving towards her. With darkness, comes passion. And he intends on sharing everything with her. 

She walks up to him, placing her hand on his cheek. He melts into her hand. Finally, someone who understands. “Ben, I’m trying. I need time to adjust.”

“Of course. I understand.” He looks down into her deep warm eyes. His arm snakes around her waist, pulling her closer. He grabs her chins and pulls it up to meet his lips. All of these unresolved feelings don’t seem to matter right now. When she is with him, there is only one truth. They belong together. 

She knows in her heart there is still good in him. At this moment, she knows she needs to fight for his Light. They balance each other out. Rey is fearless but refuses to confront her feelings. Ben has acknowledged his issues and lets them go, but refuses to brave the difficulty of following the light. 

Cutting the kiss short, Kylo Ren pulls away. “Let’s get you a new, more suitable attire.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Rey looks in the mirror at newly made over version of herself. She is dressed in clothes similar to what she has always worn, but in dark. Her hair is braided delicately up into a bun that empowers her new status of leadership in the First Order. She is provided with dark red jewels resting around her neck. 

Will they ever be able to rise above this? She used to only see him as a monster, but now he’s means so much more. She is willing to risk her soul to save his. She sees a heartbroken man trying to prove something. I want to believe there is still good in him. Rey is struggling with this. 

Interrupting her thoughts, Kylo Ren enters her new chambers, summoning Rey’s handmaidens to leave the room. “You look beautiful.” He smiles, entering her mirror space. He rests his hand on the small of her back. She curls up to his touch.

“I feel powerful.” Rey admits. She has never been interested in power, but these are the sacrifices she must make to stand with Ben. In Rey’s mind, there is still hope. She doesn’t love his power, but what makes him human and vulnerable. So she calls continues to call him Ben.

“Let’s make you a new lightsaber to match your newfound power. Then, we will begin your training.” Kylo Ren states.

“While I’m ready to learn my new powers, I just want to be with you. Let’s just take a step back and breathe.”

Kylo Ren feels a flash of anger. “You don’t want to learn the true nature of the Dark Side?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. Don’t take words out of my mouth that aren’t there.” She snaps at him. She pulls away and walks towards her bed. As a Jedi, which she feels she still deserves to call herself, even if he doesn’t know that, she is taught to always be in control of her emotions. For her to snap and to let her anger out, feels dangerously good. 

He sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I do apologize for my abrupt behavior. I just want to share everything with you. The power, the benefits, everything.” Kylo Ren sits down next to Rey on the bed.

“I turned to the Dark.” She somewhat lies. “But not everything is going to change for me right away. I’ve grown up believing one thing, so it's going to take time.” She rests her head on his shoulder, looking for comfort.

“For me, it did. The moment Luke betrayed me, everything changed. For the first time in my life, I didn’t feel so powerless.” He admits. “My father was never around. My mother cared more for the resistance than me. Luke thought he could mold me and pressured me to continue his legacy, so long it didn’t overshadow him. When I gave in to the Dark, I finally got the power I longed for.” After a few moments of doubt, Kylo Ren stands up. Is this all an act? He wants to believe that she really did chose him. He always had trust issues, so maybe he was unwise to trust her too quickly. “Did you really give yourself to the dark?” 

Rey takes a deep breath. “Yes.” 

“Prove it.”

She stares at him blankly. She isn’t sure how to prove that she gave herself over. Is this what it will always be like? Constantly proving her worth. How is that power? “The Resistance is moving to the mineral planet, Crait. Their numbers are dwindling. Let’s finish this.”

Shocked, Kylo Ren is impressed with this new information. “Excellent. I will notify General Hux. Meet me in the throne room in one hour. We need to begin your training.”

What have I done? Rey thinks to herself. She decides she must warn Leia. 

 

On the planet, Crait, Leia feels a shift in the force. There is darkness that has risen. She has no idea what is going on with her brother, Luke, or Rey. She hasn’t been able to establish a strong enough connection. The crew has sent out a distress signal to all their allies, but no one is coming. Leia wants to believe that there can still be hope, but sometimes it is difficult to re-spark a flame when there isn’t much to work with.

Leia is left alone in her office, trying to figure out an escape plan. It can’t be long until the First Order finds them. Suddenly, there’s a faint buzzing noise. Rey appears before her. “Rey! What is going on? Are you okay?”

“Leia, listen to me. You all need to leave. They are coming for you.” Rey explains. Leia notices the change in her appearance, questioning what happened to her. Before she can ask. 

Rey is by herself in her chambers. She is impressed that she had enough power to contact Leia over such distance. She would hate to think the only reason is due to her new dark powers. She couldn’t form the force bond long, only long enough to warn Leia. When the force connection disappears, she collapses in exhaustion.

 

Kylo Ren is feeling so passionate following the events that has led him to be with his girl and continue to feel his power, now without being bound to a Supreme Leader who would simply just use him. Now, they need to find a balance. Snoke warned him that his equal counterpart in the light would rise as he grew stronger. Does this make us unbalanced?

Waiting in the throne room, for what seems to be forever, he is disappointed that Rey has not shown up for her first lesson. For her to truly become dark, she must partake in these lessons that help her control her powers. He reaches out through the force bond and feels nothing. Feeling panicked, he races off to find her. In her chambers, he finds her unconscious laying on the floor. 

Unable to wake her, he picks her up and lays her in her bed. I wonder if she tried to test out her powers without me. He has had experience himself collapsing after taking advantage of the Force. She wakes up abruptly with her head laying in Ben’s lap. In between “Ben, how do I stop this pain? How do I control this without it consuming me?” 

“That’s the cost of having too much power. With darkness, comes a price. Don’t worry, I will teach you control, my love.” Kylo smiles mischievously. He leans down to kiss her. She wonders just how much of this will come at a price.


	3. Chapter 3

“So why did you stop wearing a mask?” Rey asks while she dresses in her new dark garments. She is wearing a revealing and tight long black dress. Around her neck, a dark red cape. Even with her new dark powers, she feels so vulnerable. 

“Until I took off that mask, I never truly gave myself over to the Dark side. If no one could recognize me, I could be this persona that wouldn’t be feared. If everyone knew I came from the Skywalker bloodline, they would assume that I was weak and foolish like the rest of them. 

“What changed?” Rey is trying to understand him. The more she understands, the more she can use to turn him back when the moment is right. Until then, she needs to learn about the dark. 

“I was wrong. Snoke called me a child in a mask. I thought the mask meant power. But I never truly felt power until I truly gave my true self to the dark.” He explains. 

Rey is lost in her thoughts. Does this mean he is truly lost forever? He stares at her blankly, wondering where the focus is. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Rey. What are you thinking about?” Sensing her conflict, he confronts her. 

“Can I be honest?” She asks. Maybe being honest about not knowing what to do, how to act, etc. will gain his trust. You don’t turn dark and instantly know what that means. She thinks to herself. 

“Of course.” 

“Ben, you know I chose you.” Rey starts. She needs to be really careful so that he knows trusts that she is committed to this. He can’t figure out her true intentions. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I feel the Dark building, surrounding me. But I don’t know what I’m doing or how to act.”

He chuckles. “That’s it?”

“This isn’t funny. I’m not used to all eyes being on me to act like a leader. I’ve always been all by myself.” She stands up paces around her chambers, the anger building up.

“Rey, I know it’s not. But it’s understandable. That’s where lessons come from. If you let the darkness in, it will guide you. It comes from experience.” Kylo begins to follow her. All of these fears are similar to his own experience. Snoke was there for him through all of his fears when training with Luke. In his eyes, Luke was more concerned about his legacy than his own family. “You need to confront your past. Harness that energy towards something productive.”

“No, it just doesn’t matter. Weren’t you the one who said to let the past die?” Rey questions. 

“But you haven’t, have you? You still feel the call to the light?” Kylo Ren demands.

Before I can answer, a guard interrupts. “I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but we found the girl’s parents.”

“Excuse me?” She stares at Ben blankly. Suddenly, she feels a great amount of darkness seeping in. What game is he playing? She force grabs Ben’s lightsaber and threatens to strike the guard. “Do not lie to me. They are dead.”

Looking to Kylo Ren for validation, he nods. The guard continues. “I’m sorry, ma’am. But not they are not. Per Supreme Leader’s orders, we tracked them down. They are detained until further instruction.”

Rey is struggling right now. She must prove herself to him, but how does she do that without losing herself? Everything comes at a price. How is she supposed to keep up this act with her past continuing to haunt her? Finally giving in to her anger, she slashes the lightsaber into the walls of her newly renovated chambers. She would rather vent out her frustrations on that than another person. 

“I want them dead.” Rey looks up, her eyes showing red sparks. Kylo Ren dismisses the guard. This is the anger he has been sensing. She just needed a little push. Catching a glimpse in the mirror at her eyes, she drops the lightsaber and falls to her knees. “Is this what you wanted? For me to lose control?” She snaps at him.

“No. I need to know you are in control. That’s the thing about the darkness. It can either empower you or control you. How are you going to react when you face your Resistance friends?” Kylo Ren spits out. “Or Luke. Your former Master.” 

“They mean nothing to me.” 

“Good. Now, follow me.” Kylo Ren stands, leading Rey out of her chambers. There is no love here. When she decided to join him, she expected him to want to be with her. Instead, he is forcing her down to his level.

General Hux interrupts their path to see her parents. “Supreme Leader, the Resistance is working on an evacuation from the planet Crait. If we are to attack, the time is now.” 

Kylo Ren looks at Rey. “Let’s end this.”

 

Leia gathers the Resistance ordering an immediate, not taking Rey’s warning lightly. She is worried about Rey though. Was she captured by the First Order? Her appearance is a lot darker and she is masked with power. But if she really turned, why did she help warn us?Her thoughts are interrupted when Poe and Finn enter the room. 

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asks frantically. His interests have shifted towards Rose, but Rey will forever be his first friend. 

“Poe, can I speak to you privately?” Leia requests. She ignores Finn’s question, worried he will not be able to react rationally.

“Yes, General.” Poe is confused but agrees. “Finn, just give us a minute.” Poe gives him a reassuring look. Finn glances at both of them before accepting her request. Surely, Poe will fill him in later. When Finn leaves the room, Poe sits down next to Leia searching for answers. She stands up and begins pacing around the room, unsure of where to start. She searches her feelings, trying to understand how this could have happened.   
“Poe, I fear there has been a terrible shift in the Force.” Leia finally begins. “I am lead to believe that Ben has seduced Rey to the Dark side.”

He sighs, wishing he could be surprised. He doesn’t understand how force sensitive users have such black and white decisions. The Light or Dark. Life isn’t like that. Himself makes questionable decisions, often resulting in sacrifice, but he likes to believe he follows the Light. “What makes you believe that? I thought she was supposed to be the return of the Jedi we had unknowingly been waiting for.”

“I’m not sure. She reached out to me through the Force, to warn us about the attack. But there’s a newfound darkness to her. She almost looked like royalty.” Leia explains. This is difficult for her to talk about. She wants to believe that Rey was stronger than all of this. She had always sensed a magnet drawing Rey and Ben together, but she assumed Rey was the key to bringing Ben back to the light. Not the opposite. 

“I understand why you told me this in private. Finn would never understand this. That Rey has turned to the Dark side.” Poe admits.

“Rey did what?” Finn is standing before them again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Here is your new lightsaber. I hope you don’t mind, but it is shaped like a staff.” Kylo Ren begins.   
They are making their preparations for the attack on Crait. The Resistance are in the middle of their evacuation. While the First Order has the means to keep up this back and forth game, it does get boring. “I would recommend you changing into proper robes, in case we have to step in.”

Distracted, Rey looks into detail of her new weapon. It is fascinating to see how it resembles her plain staff that she has used to defend herself before she got involved in everything. 

It has only been a few weeks since all of this for her has begun. Meeting Finn, leaving Jakku, getting involved in this war, meeting her other half, Ben, meeting the legendary Luke Skywalker, and turning to the dark side. Sometimes, she wonders if it would have been easier to have just leave BB-8 to defend himself.

“Rey?” He looks over at Rey, still observing her new lightsaber. Right now, they are on the commander’s bridge, with everyone rushing around in preparation. 

Breaking her thoughts, Rey responds. “Yes?”

“Leave us be.” Kylo demands the leaders to leave the room. “What are you thinking about?”

“Am I ready for this?” Rey asks honestly, possibly too quickly. She is worried that she will have to face her friends. Even if she truly has turned to the dark side, she isn’t sure she has the heart to kill them like she’s sure the First Order will expect. 

“We will remain behind the frontline unless the situation requires our attention.” Kylo Ren formally explains. He steps closer to her and snakes his arm around her, pulling her closer to her. He kisses her seductively. Rey is frustrated that he doesn’t give her a direct answer. 

“You could have hurt me several times. Starting with the fight in the forest, when I called you a monster.” She begins with a question that has always been on her mind. Through the force connection, they have made great progress, with her seeing his humane side. 

“You’re right. But from the first time I met you, there was something that intrigued me about you. I felt a draw towards, no matter what the emotion came with it. When I discovered we weren’t that different, I knew I was willing to give up everything to fight for you.” Ben relaxes, giving the honesty he knows Rey has been struggling for. 

General Eurmeo appears before them. “Sir, we will arrive on their base in five minutes.”

“Thank you. Tell the tie fighters to begin their initial invasion.” Kylo Ren announces. All of the soldiers are frantically moving around, returning to their stations. 

Overwhelmed, Rey sneaks out of the commander’s bridge. This is all too much. Seeing the inordinate numbers of First Order followers is astounding. Does this many people believe in the Dark? If he asks, she’ll lie and say she went to change into battle clothes. But, really she just needed a moment to process all of this. She looks in her closet, finding all sorts of dark clothes. Mostly black, but sometimes dark red or grey. Sensing Ben’s skepticism, she choose black robes. Never really having enough time, she looks further into the attire and accessories they have chosen for her. She sees several high quality jewelry pieces, particularly a tiara. 

Is that how this is going to be? Rey wonders if she is going to play some arm candy while Kylo Ren calls all of the shots. Right, she is disgusted with how this is playing out. She throws one of the tiaras in the air, pulls out her lightsaber, destroying it immediately. When she looks up, seeing Kylo standing before her.   
“Rey?” He dumbfoundedly asks. 

“I want more power. I am not just a pretty piece of ass. I want more command.” Rey snaps, feeling her eyes flicker sparks of red again. The more exposed to Darkness she is, the more powerful she will become. She was foolish to think she would be strong enough to avoid it. 

“Then take it.” Kylo Ren simply says. He steps out of her way and allows her to lead them back to the commander’s bridge. Within minutes, they have landed on Crait, waiting for the battle to begin. Rey and Kylo Ren stands strong among the soldiers. To them, the rebels look like pathetic ants frantically trying to get cover. The First Order plans on bringing out this enormous cannon, capable of destroying the Resistance in one blast. 

Rey senses the presence of Leia. Her heart thickens. She steps away from Kylo out of whisper range. “Leia,” she reaches out. 

“Rey.” Leia senses her nearby. This is confusing to her. She hasn't been able to speak to Rey directly to know what her intentions are. From her last message, Leia could tell she had turned to the Dark side. Yet she warned them about the upcoming attack. On the other hand. For all she knows, they could be in path for a trap. However, she senses the conflict in Rey. Which means the dark has been seeping in whether she wants it or not. Either way, she has a plan. She asks a nearby rebel. “Send for Finn.”

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Finn asks nervously.

“I am certain.” General Leia states like a fact, knowing that was a lie. This could turn out perfectly or terribly. Either way, this will reveal Rey’s true intentions. “Just stay out of sight until she is down on the ground with Ben. 

It has been several minutes since the battle has begun, numbers dwindling from both sides of this war. The red smoke is disorienting. The battle comes to a halt when Master Luke shows up, causing Kylo Ren to instantly tenses up. “Bring me down to him.”

“Let me come with you.” Rey begs. 

Knowing that she isn’t ready, he declines. “No, I need to do this on my own.”

“Too bad.” Rey glares at him and starts heading down to the ground. Kylo sighs in defeat and follows her. They met Luke halfway. She decides to stay back and let Ben lead this. After all, he is the one with the complicated relationship with his uncle.

“Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save our souls?” Kylo Ren snaps, with his lightsaber ready for attack. This is the first time he has confronted Luke since the night he turned.

“No.” Luke glances over at Rey, who refuses to make eye contact with him. She knows her eyes might still be ringed with red from her angry outburst and she is ashamed. If only he knew her true intentions. With that, he whips out his lightsaber, igniting it. “So you turn dark and have to bring her down with you?”

“I made my own decision. I’m not some helpless Jedi like you.” Rey snapped. She insulted the jedi religion, knowing very well that’s what she truly is. But it is true that everyone assumes she can’t handle herself. Finn in the beginning. Kylo Ren, now Ben to me, and Luke have all underestimated me at some point. 

“You’re right. I thought you would be the exception.” Luke retorts back at her.

Rey finally makes eye contact with Luke, certain her red pupils are glimmering. She can feel the anger building up again. The more often she gets angry, the easier it comes. That’s the price, right? Let the darkness in and it never truly leaves. She brings her new lightsaber staff out for the first time, joining the battle. The red crystal burning brightly.

“When things get tough, you go running to Ben. You never had the capacity of being a true Jedi.” Luke taunts, he wants to get Rey angry. Knowing Leia’s plan, the surprise will be more redeeming. 

Rey screams at him, remembering how long she would beg him for those lessons. I choose the light. She has to keep reminding herself. With her masterplan to save Ben, never did she take the darkness into account. Still, it feels good to express her emotions. She starts lunging at him, only for Luke to dodge her attack. Kylo Ren follows her lead, understand her pain. 

“I failed you both. I’m sorry.” Luke apologizes.

“I bet you are!” Kylo Ren screams. Rey lunges at Luke once again, only to be interrupted by a familiar face. 

“Rey.” Finn appears before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Refusing to acknowledge him, Rey begins to walk away. She is not strong enough to confront her past. Finn tries to follow her and Kylo Ren stops him in his path, causing Luke to intercept as well. 

“Ben, stop it. I’m the one you want to hurt.” Luke taunts him.

“He’s a traitor. He deserves pain.” Kylo Ren snaps back.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Shocked, Rey’s anger has disappeared. He has always been her weakness. Both of them have.

“Rey, what the hell are you doing? With him?” Finn gestures to Kylo Ren in disgust. He takes in her new appearance. Rey looks like dark royalty, with her new attire and a red jeweled tiara resting on her head. He knows for a fact that she never wanted power. She always wanted to know who she is and to keep to herself. None of this makes sense. 

“This is none of your concern. I-I chose the Dark.” Rey hesitates. Knowing that Ben is holding on to her every word, she adds, “The dark accepts me for all that I am. And I have chosen to be with my true love.” She leans into Ben, who takes kisses her hair. Rey knows that it would push his buttons. Why shouldn’t she? He’s the one playing this game with her. 

“Rey, snap out of it. This isn’t you.” Finn begs. It is weird for him to see Rey fraternizing with the enemy. Leia promised him this would work. She is convinced there is more to the story than this. They are not convinced that Rey would willingly turn to the dark side. She always seems so composed and above all of this. 

“You don’t know me. You think because we fought for the Resistance once. Suddenly that means you know me?” Rey says. She is taking things out of context, but she’s not lying. “He knows me better than I know myself. He is the Supreme Leader now and I his Empress.” Also true. She turns away, once again attempting to leave.

“Rey,” Finn pleads, following her, ignoring Kylo Ren and Luke’s presence. She jerks her body back to face him, raising her hand and using the force to stop him in place. Finn looks shocked. This is the first time he has witnessed her using the force. 

“Don’t follow me.” Rey hisses. She looks over at Ben, who looks proud. “Finish this up. I’m bored.”

She walks back to their ship. That was the greatest act she has ever put on. When she reaches her chambers, she breaks down and sobs I don’t want to do this anymore. I can’t. Thoughts repeating in her mind. I am losing grasp over who I am. 

 

Meanwhile, Finn flees back to the base to report back to General Leia. Everyone around them are frantically gathering supplies for their next escape while Kylo Ren and Luke battle it out. “I thought she would see the light. I thought wrong.”

“Finn, you did everything you could have. I haven’t lose hope yet.” Leia explains.

“You saw her. She’s with Kylo Ren now. I know he’s your son, but that is the enemy.” Finn explains, feeling broken knowing that Rey’s soul is lost. 

“That was only the first part of the plan. Now, I know her true intentions. Did you notice her hesitation? She is doing this for a reason. I am Force-sensitive as well. She has not turned to the Dark side, no matter what act she thinks she is putting on.” Leia ponders.

“Did you see her red eyes?” Finn questions. He wants to believe Leia, but there was something else about Rey.

“I did not. But if what you saw is true, then we must act quickly. There isn’t much time before the darkness does turn her.” She looks over at Luke and her son, who are currently battling right now. “We need to capture her before it's too late. We need to cut her off from the source of the darkness that is my son.”

“She loves him.”

“Yes.” Leia admits, sighs. “They may belong together, but not when he is only filled with hate and darkness. I do believe they are meant to balance each other. But right now, they are both unbalanced.” 

 

What seems like hours later, Rey is curled up in her bed with a tear stained face. She told the stormtrooper stationed outside her chambers that she does not wish to see anyone. Ignoring the request, Kylo Ren enters anyways. 

“Rey?” Ben peaks his head in. Rey lifts her head up enough to see him standing before her. 

“Ben, I’m sorry I left. What happened?” 

He sighs. “The Resistance got away. Luke was never really there. He established a force bond to appear before everyone.” Still anger, he throws his lightsaber against the wall. “Those bastards!”

“We will get them, I promise.” Rey affirms Ben, standing up to rub his back in comfort. Silently grateful she is for their escape. 

He turns to her, resting his forehead against hers. “Why did you leave today?”

“Ben, I-” Before she can answer, a stormtrooper interrupts. 

“Supreme Leader, Empress, the prisoners have escaped.” He says frantically. He notices Rey’s confused expression, he further explains. “The parents, sir.”

Finally that spark of hate, Rey jumps to action leaving Ben to find them. If she ever needed a source of hate, she could always think of the parents who abandoned her. Ben said they were dead, but she often wonders if he only said that to get her to turn. He was right. Yet, she hasn’t taken the opportunity to see them alive for herself. Searching the ship, Rey stops in her tracks. She closes her eyes and begins to reach out with her feelings. They abandoned you. They must be punished. The dark thoughts creep in. She staggers in place, looking for Ben’s comfort, only for him to be nowhere to be found. 

The throne room. 

Rey bolts towards there, striking down anyone who gets in her path. She feels When she finally reaches the throne, sees two people disguised in stormtrooper armors, trying to flee in an escape pod. “Stop!” She screams. 

Blinded by anger, she doesn’t notice someone creep by her and knock her unconscious.


End file.
